quentin_tarantinofandomcom-20200216-history
Jody Domergue
Jody Domergue is a minor, yet pivotal antagonist in Quentin Tarantino's The Hateful Eight. The leader of a gang of outlaws, Jody sets out with his three other gang members to save his sister Daisy, who has been captured by John "The Hangman" Ruth. To save Daisy, he and his men take over a haberdashery, knowing that Ruth will pass there on his way to Red Rock, where Daisy is to be hanged for her crimes. He is portrayed by Channing Tatum, who also played Pretty Boy Floyd in Public Enemies. History Planning the Ambush With Marco the Mexican, English Pete Hicox and Grouch Douglas, he takes a stagecoach to the haberdashery. Initially they act friendly, introducing themselves with fake names. Jody flirts with the owner of the haberdashery, Minnie, teaching her the french word for "yes". After observing the employees and guests for a short time they then start their ambush, Jody personally kills Minnie and their stagecoach driver. They kill every man inside except General Smithers. Though Jody is initially skeptical, Marco and Pete convince him that an additional guest would add to their cover. After everyone is dead, Jody sits down next to Smithers and makes a deal with him: Smithers will remain silent and calm when Jody and his men save his sister and kill Ruth. If Smithers does this, they will leave him alive after they are done. Four hours later the stagecoach of John Ruth is about to arrive, and Jody tells his men that they will be facing John Ruth with a gun pointing at his sister, so he tells them to be patient and to wait, as they will be snowed in together for a couple of days and Ruth will lower his guard eventually. He tells Smithers that if his sister does not survive, Smithers won't either and then hides in the haberdashery's basement. Jody eventually reveals himself when his men are about to be exposed, with Marco already dead. From underneath the floor shelves, he shoots Major Marquis Warren, who is pointing his gun at Jody's men between the legs, causing Warren to faint. However, Warren's ally Mannix keeps the outlaws at gunpoint and waits until Warren regains consciousness. They then force Jody to open the trap door to the basement and throw out his pistol, threatening to shoot Daisy in the head if he does not. Although initially denying to have another pistol, he is eventually forced to throw his second gun out as well, leaving the basement unarmed. Daisy then recognizes her brother, who warmly greets her by asking: How you doing, dummy?" Daisy responds that she's better, now that she's seeing his ugly face, but her happiness quickly turns to horror when Warren shoots Jody in the head, spraying Daisy's face with the blood and brain parts of her now deceased brother. Later, Daisy tries to buy her freedom by making a deal with Mannix, if he shoots Warren he will not be pursued by the rest of the gang (however, it is unknown whether there are still gang members left or if Daisy is lying) and additionally, he can keep the bodies of the dead gang members to turn in the bounties. Mannix asks whether he will be allowed to keep Jody's body, as he is worth 50.000$. However, Daisy tells him that he can't have Jody because he has children, who should get the money. However, Mannix ultimately turns her down, instead hanging her inside the haberdashery. After Daisy's death, all members of Jody's gang have died inside the haberdashery, ending the Jody Domergue gang once and for all.Category:Characters Category:The Hateful Eight characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters